Love You, Love You Not
by cheng
Summary: Tomoyo, a workaholic girl with hardly any love life. Working and Surviving were the only things she knew. When love finds her, what will she do? Is it worth all the pain? ExT This is my first fan fic.. Please R&R! :D
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my very first fanfic so yeah… ii hope you like it! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything that has to do with it! CLAMP does okay?

Well here!!

Chapter 1

Tomoyo Daidouji, the fabulous, yet work-a-holic owner of _Darling_ fashions, had spent four days straight of working, with no sleep at all.

Why is she cramming so much when she could have spread all that work in a month's time you ask?

Tomoyo was working on her last batch of designs. She was on her very last two designs. During those last two designs, her eyes started giving up on her. She had never told her friends about staying at work the last few days the whole time, all except for Sakura, of course. She looked so horrible these past days and worried her assistant, Vince and Ria.

Her head was so close to her sketch that he couldn't tell whether she was focusing really hard on her sketch or she was sleeping. Vince tapped her shoulder and her head banged into her desk and she bolted up with her eyes still closed.

"Nani…?"

"When was the last time you went to sleep?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well your eyes are still closed and have bags my dear!"

Opens her eyes. "Gomen…"

"THAT'S IT! SPILL IT!"

Tomoyo let out a sigh and then began, "Well I have been working the past four days on a month's worth of work, because I have to help plan…" She begins to close her eyes again.

Taps Tomoyo again, "Have to plan..uhh… what is that exactly?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan's wedding…"

"That's enough work you should go home and rest-"

"No I only need to do one last touch to this last one and-"

"No Tomoyo you have to sleep girlfriend! You've made 10 extra designs just in case already! Me and Ria could handle everything so don't worry about it! I'll even drop you home."

"But-" Before she could finish, Vince had already got her things and dragged her out of the office and dropped her home.

Tomoyo had slept for a whole entire day. The next morning she woke up all refreshed and back to Earth. She stretches her arms up in the air and yawns. "Finally!" she said to herself all relaxed. She freshened up and took a nice long bath. She changed into light gray leggings with a white knee length smooth fabric skirt. She wore a light green off shoulder long sleeve with a yellow spaghetti strap underneath her hair was up in as somewhat messy hair bun and her bangs we're slanted to the right side of her forehead. Since today she had to meet Sakura and Syaoran for their wedding plans.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Hello Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sure you're alright with helping us with the wedding now? Don't you need one more day to rest?"

"Sakura-chan, don't start! We already discussed this! Please don't start it again! I'm alright!"

"Hai!" Sakura-chan smiled to herself. "Well before we do any propositions or planning, we have a proposition for you and you can't say no."

"Anything for you guys!"

"Well to relieve you from stress of any kind we want you to have a relaxing day tomorrow before everything begins, but that's… well we're wondering if you would like to go on a blind date with a friend of mine. He's really nice and-"

"WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!"

This was just a prologue and ill try to update as much as I can, but yeah was it any good??

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything dealing with it! Okay?

Ahahahaa so here yah go!!

Hope you like it! R&R Please!

The real "Chapter 1"

"SHMASHIN SHNAPPIN STUPID SHMICKIN SHMUCKIN SNAPPIN SUPER SHNAPPIN BIKKA BUDDER… URGH!!" Tomoyo muttered to herself as she was on the way to the meeting with her blind date. "I can't believe…!! URGH !! THE NERVE OF THEM TWO!!"

'Calm down tomoyo-chan! You're scaring off the people around you!'

She looked up at the people around her who were backing off.

"What's wrong with that girl?" "I think it's best if you walk around the girl" "YA THINK?!" "Oh my!" "What could have ever upset the girl this much?"

"Ehehehehe.. heh… Gomen…" replied Tomoyo. 'How embarrassing can this get! GREAT! Now the people think you're a maniac…' She was still looking around and then BAM! She just ran into the stop sign. 'Owwwwww…this is SO embarrassing!!' She began to run into the restaurant and into the bathroom. She wrapped a good amount of paper towel around her hand and put cold water on it and began to dab her forehead lightly with it. "Gosh! I'm such a klutz! I hope my date didn't see that…" After she went back to the front. "My reservation is under… Ryu Hirayama?"she said. 'God, I hope that was the right name Sakura gave me…' "Oh Hirayama! This way please!" The nice waiter lead her in a nice private room. There was a man with brownish-black hair and brownish-gray eyes waiting there.

"Hello"

"Oh Hi! You must be Tomoyo? I presume?"

"Hai"

After dinner, Ryu dropped her home and she kindly waited for him to leave.

'He was… ehh alright I guess. Nothing special though. Gosh I have a head ache. I think I should go out for a walk.' She walked around the neighborhood and to the park. She sat quietly on the swing and sighed to herself.

'I guess I work is all I have. Maybe love was never meant to work out for me.'

"May I sit here?" A man with midnight blue hair asked pointing to the swing next to her.

"Oh, yeah. Sure I don't mind."

"I know it's none of my business, but is there something bothering you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well yes… You're sitting alone, sighing to yourself and have no one to talk to so I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"Wow. That's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome, so what seems to be the problem miss… umm?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo, but Tomoyo would do."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, but as well as you Eriol would do much better."

"Well you see dating and love aren't my best friends, but work is my master. You get where this is going to go?"

"Ah yes. I know what you mean. I'm going through the exact same problem, except… I found love, but…"

"But what?"

"But then, I gave it up for my career."

"That's too bad. I bet it would have worked out for the best."

"It probably would have except the fact that right after I left, she already found someone else."

"Well how did you meet this 'love' or yours?"

"Well I met her when I was nine and we've been best friends ever since and then I fell in love with her."

"WOW ever since nine?!! No kidding?"

"Yes, so enough about my sad life story, let's get back to you. Anything about you non-love related?"

"Well me, I'm an only child, parents died when in my teens, and I work in_ darling_ fashions."

"And you said my life story was sad!"

They talked on for about almost four hours when Tomoyo's 3:30 sakura's wedding work alarm went off on her cell phone.

"OH MY GOSH it's 3:30 already!! Dang it! I have to get ready!!"

"For work?"

"Oh, no. My best friend's wedding. So I have to go."

"Well, see you around I guess, but since you work at darlings fashion I guess I'll see you real soon."

"Alright, then? Ja ne!"

Before he could say bye she had ran off.

At the café………………….

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

"So… How was the date?"

"Alright, I guess nothing special though."

"Oh… really." She looked down all disappointed.

"Well I made a new friend last night though."

"Really? Who?"

"Well this one guy-"

"NANI?!!"

"Eheheheh… Well I need to go to my office real quick to pick up some that binder we made of the things you wanted for your wedding."

"HEY TOMOYO! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO IGNORE THE SUBJECT! WE HAVE TO TALK LATER!!"

"Yes. Of course."

In Tomoyo's office……….

"Hey I thought you were on vacation!"said Vince, but saw that she was with Sakura, "SAKURA!!" He practically smashed her with his hug. "Heard the big news!"

"Thanks!"

"Found it! 'Kay got to go!"

"Wait! Tomoyo-chan!! One question!! The architect for our new stores in Korea, America, and Paris is here!! What shall I tell him?"

"Well…" She glanced over to Sakura saying 'just one meeting please?'

"Oh… Alright!"

"Send them over to the meeting room and meet us there."

In the meeting room……..

Sakura and Tomoyo were working on the wedding plans as they wait for the architects to arrive.

"Well the pathway should be decorated with-"

"Ms. Daidouji! It's a pleasure to see you again!" said Ryu.

She looked up to see Ryu and someone else. He looked rather familiar, but then it hit her. 'OH MY GOSH!'

"ERIOL-KUN?"

Ahahahahaa well sorry for updating so late… I'll try to update faster… Hope this isn't boring for you….

Well thanks for reading! Any Questions? Comments? Concerns?? Just ask! Please Review! See ya?


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me forever to update!! I was really busy these past few days and yeah sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything near it! CLAMP does okay?

Here you goes!!

Chapter 2

"Oi, Tomoyo-chan, how have you been?" replied Eriol with a smile.

"I've been alright I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Cough, cough! Ryu interrupts and you can SO tell that he's jealous, "Miss Tomoyo, for the sake of Sakura-chan and me, it would be nice if you guys finished your conversation another time." 'How the heck did they meet? He only arrived yesterday night.'

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hirayama-san!"

"Ryu will do just fine thank you."

"Oh, well then sorry." 'I hardly know him and we aren't that close so I should be careful.'

…One hour later…

"Well then that will be all, and I will try to come in for work at least… (Looks at Sakura)… once a week?"

Sakura rolls her eyes a slight bit and then nods in approval.

"Then that settles it! Once a week it is! I'll call up Vince when I choose the dates to come to work."

"As for us, we will come every two days to work on it with you and your associates."

"My associates are but the most trustworthy and respectable people here. I trust that they will not give you a hard time."

They shake hands and Ryu walks out first.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Eriol-kun."

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you…AGAIN."

Eriol gave her a friendly hug and a wink, then left the room.

When he left, a humungous smile grew on Sakura's face. It was practically so big I bet it went past her face and all the way to space!

"I ACCEPT TOMOYO-CHAN!! I TOTALLY ACCEPT!!"

"Accept what Sakura-chan? We're just best friends." Slightly blushing unknowingly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight Tomoyo-chan!! You expect me to believe that when you're blushing!"

"Me? Blushing? I highly doubt that." Unknowingly, her face crept up into small smile.

"AHHH, so you DO like him!!"

"Sakura I- I… sigh this conversation is not over!! Let's go!"

…Later

"I think that the cherry blossom petals and peach blossom petals match for the walkway more than the red and white roses do, but the red and white rose petals would be great for the hall to be scattered around the center pieces."

"This is why we didn't want to hire a wedding planner. You're the best Tomoyo-chan."

"Thank you very much, and I want you to pick which design you want for your wedding gown."

"Sure thing."

As Sakura was flipping through her friend's designs, she asked, not looking up from the designs, "How do you know Syaoran's best man? He barely arrived last night?"

"Who's Syaoran's best man?"

"Eriol-kun silly!!"

"HE'S SYAORAN'S BEST MAN!!? No wonder he didn't ask who you we're and he knew we were gonna meet again, but not that I was the owner of darling. That explains a whole lot."

"Nani?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I met him last night at the park after that 'date'"

"Oh, that's how you met! Makes perfect sense, since he said he wanted to stroll around the neighborhood."

Tomoyo was thinking about their long conversation and the funny things they we're talking about and a smile crept up her face. All up until Sakura started laughing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I think that it was enough for a day. You should go home and rest."

"Are you sure, because I can finish up the last things and-"

"NO TOMOYO-CHAN!! We still have a month to plan all of it and you can go now and get your rest before you get me started!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Sakura said pushing her outside of her house and into her car.

In Sakura's car…

"What do you think about Syaoran's best man?"

"Oh, Sakura! He's just a good friend I met and that's all…"

"Are you positive?!"

"Sakura!! I barely met the guy!! And besides, he just lost his love so I wouldn't go pouncing on the poor guy!"

"Whatever you say Tomoyo dearest!! Kay here's your home!! Ja ne!!" Sakura practically shoved her out of her car and drove off.

"Sometimes I can never understand her twisted mind!!" Tomoyo sighed to herself.

AT SAKURA'S APARTMENT

"SYAORAN-KUUUUUN!!"

"Yes?"

"Did you know Tomoyo knows Eriol?"

"Well, yeah! Eriol told me this morning over the phone when you and Tomoyo left for wedding planning why?"

"Well… you know…"

"Sakura! Please! You know Tomoyo hates when we do this to her!"

"No, but this time she finds interest in him!"

"Sakura! You DO know that Eriol is still in love with Shiana Shinkai, who, as a matter of fact, is in love with Ryu Hirayama, who again as a matter of fact, is VERY interested in Tomoyo!! You thought it would be nice if Tomoyo we're with Ryu so that Eriol still has a chance, but when news of him liking Tomoyo ever reaches her, she'll hate Tomoyo and the wedding will be a disaster."

"BUT if you put Tomoyo and Eriol TOGETHER, Shiana will have a chance with Ryu and if sparks begin to fly with Ryu and Shiana everything will be perfect and I'll live happily ever after!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! You never get it do you… If by some way Tomoyo and Eriol get together, then what if, WHAT IF, Shiana realizes that she needs Eriol and goes after him and Ryu loves Tomoyo and goes after her and it's gonna be a DIS-AST-ER!!"

"NEVER!! My plan WILL work this time!! Just watch and learn!!"

"What am I getting married to?"

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Was it bad? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Interesting? Got any else you wanna know? Just ask! I'll be delighted to answer. Bad/Good. I take criticism. Sorry if I had a errors or typos in some of them.

Sorry I haven't updated earlier either, but I tried but I'm super busy!! Especially with Filipino Weekend coming up in my hometown so yeah… I am sorry though! ;) Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Hey sorry you guys!! I was super busy with our school student information packets, volleyball physical and practice, and all kinds of thingy mabobber jobber! Sorry ;\ !!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything that has to do with it! CLAMP does okay?

So here's yah goes!!

Chapter 3

'Please! Sakura I hope you don't try and set me up with him…' sighed Tomoyo as she was looking out her window watching the sunrise. "Maybe I take a little jog to the park." She put her hair up in a ponytail and changed into a loose like shirt that goes past her hips a bit with comfortable shorts and jogged out of the house with an iPod and an Evian. She went jogging for 3 hours straight, no rest, before deciding to go to the park.

She was walking towards the swing, panting from the jog. She sits on the swing and swings it a good pace while trying to catch her breath. Once she got her breath back, she slowed down the swing and took good deep breaths and closed her eyes, listening to the birds wake up and the sunrise warm her skin as it progressed to the sky. She sat there like that with happy peaceful expression for five good minutes. As she opened her eyes, she saw two hands waving in front of her face. It startled her and fell back, but the stranger caught her just in time.

"I guess your attitude is getting much better?"

"Ahahahaa. Eriol, you startled me, sorry."

"Ahahahaa. I should be the one saying sorry particularly for scaring you."

"So what brings you here?"

"The air felt real nice and the thought of a good walk wouldn't have been as well as a night walk."

"True."

"I guess you had a nice run?"

"Yah. My body was craving a good healthy run."

"If you're not busy, we should meet up some time just to hang out."

"That would be nice."

"Umm… Can I have your number?"

"Ooo. Yah."

Eriol handed her the pen necklace thingy he had and she wrote her number in a readable fashion, before reading the time and starting to run off.



"OH NO I'M LATE!! SAKURA'S GONNA KILL ME!! JAAAAAA NNNNEEEEE!!" She shouted as she ran.

"JA NE!!" 'This girl is really odd! Ahahahaa. Is that what makes her such good company? Ahahahaa.'

Later on with Sakura…

"Oi, Tomoyo-Chan! You're just on time!"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Dress shopping!! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

A small nervous laugh escaped her lips. 'This is going to be a long day…'

Every 2 or 3 minutes, Sakura pops out of the dressing room with another dress each time saying the words 'Yes? No? Maybe so?' each time. While Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura to pop out with another dress, she was playing games on both of their cell phones. Her phone began to beep. She got a message from some number she didn't recognize.

_Hey how's life treating you?_

_Oh yeah this is Eriol by the way._

She read it and smiled and replied.

_Alright I guess! Life is getting a little better, but yeah. Still searching! _

He checked his phone and smiled.

_That's great! I'm sorry I was really bored. I hope you weren't busy or anything, because if you we're, I can go._

She laughed to herself and smiled.

_Nope. Just waiting for Sakura to pop out with another wedding dress! I already have an idea of what I want the bride's maids dresses would turn out, so no stress or busy thoughts lingering!_

When Sakura popped out of the dressing room, she saw Tomoyo smiling at her phone?

"Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody, Sakura!"

"Mmhmm!"

"Well… technically I wasn't talking to eh- someone"

"Talking texting! Same thing! None the less, you were texting with Eriol huh?"

"I hate that you make good guesses, but texting as FRIENDS!"



"Mmhmm."

"I never liked when you do that!"

"Tomoyo! Come one this is a once in a life time opportunity! You haven't dated anyone ever! Oh will you look at that we need to try on another dress and begins to walk towards the dressing room."

Tomoyo squinted at the 'dating' comment.

"Well I just want to meet the right guy."

"And that will be when?! That's why I think it's the perfect time to start. The more experience the easier it is to find the right guy, am I right?"

"Well rushing is usually a bad sign!"

"TOMOYO! You're how old and you haven't been with 1 guy, at the LEAST! Well the last dress I'm going to try on was my favorite, so don't hate it too much!!"

"Ahahahaa. Only the truth."

Then Sakura came out with a dress that was just perfect for her. It made her face stand out and her figure and it was just perfect.

Tomoyo looked at her in awe. "Sakura… It's so beautiful… I'm just so speechless! When Syaoran sees you at the wedding he'd be the exact same way. Sakura, change and bring that dress with you to the cashier counter, before I cry."

"Tomoyo-Chan, you should go and get some rest now. We've been in the store all day. No buts or disagreements! Just go!"

Tomoyo nodded stubbornly in agreement and walked out and drove home.

At her home…

She was as bored as heck!

The phrase 'What should I do now?' kept going through her head driving her mad.

She walked back and forth through her house. She walked up and down the stairs and stared at her phone.

'Should I call him? NO YOU'RE CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T FALL IN!'

She shook her head like she was going insane and tried to find something to preoccupy herself. She cleaned up and when there was nothing to clean, then she tried to hum to herself.

For a second she looked back to the phone and ran to the opposite side of her house.



'Nope. Not a good idea Tomoyo. Walk away from the phone. Calling him will only make it worse.'

Later she gave in and called him. They talked through the whole night.

How was it? Was it good bad? Well I'll try to update as soon as I can!

PLEASE REViEW!! ;)

Mama: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! Please review again!

unknown82096: Thanks for your review also! Please review again!

SanzoGirl: Ahahahaa. It's fun writing about a mischievous Sakura. I feel sorry for making Syaoran have to deal with her. Ahahahaa. I love Eriol and Tomoyo together! That's why I wrote this fanfiction about them! Ahahahaa. Thanks for the review. Please review again! ;)


	5. Note to Readers

Hey sorry

ii haven't been able to update for liike forever, but exams and presentations and projects and volleyball are all really… tiiriing. You know. Sorry ii don't even get enough sleep. Well ii promiise to update REAL SOON. Not 5 months or more real late. But at least within this week.

Sorry love you and ii promiise promiise that ii won't break the promiise that ii promiise promiise promiised to promiise. Love you guys thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you stiill read and review thiis and I hope you're not mad at me for not reviewing earlier

cheng


	6. Chapter 4

Hey!! Duuuuuude ii haven't updated iin like forever man!! Oh well-ios!!

Disclaiimer: I don't own CCS or anything that has to do with iit!! CLAMP does!! Okay?

Well here and sorry for not updating any sooner ;p

Chapter 4

Tomoyo had slept 3 hours or so and went to take a walk.

'Gosh I really have to start taking advantage of my short vacation time, but I just can't seem to fall asleep...'

She put her earphones on and sang all her favorite songs that would put her in a good mood.

'I'm so lucky that no one is outside during this time of the morning because it'd be embarrassing for them to see me dancing like an idiot right now.' she thought as she was bobbing her head to the music dancing like a dork.

She was at the park in the area where hardly anybody goes singing and dancing like a mad person to so many random songs.

Then she made a sharp turn to see him.

She blushed and immediately turned the other direction.

'OH MY GAH! You're such an idiot. You totally jinxed yourself.'

She turned back around with a somewhat really fake smile.

"Um... What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"Well..."

"I couldn't sleep after we talked it really kept me wide awake and I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"Same here."

They spent the rest of the morning just chatting about all the unusual and not so unusual things that popped in their heads.

"You want to go get an ice cream to cheer up the mood?"

"At TEN in the morning? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah even though it seems crazy it helps clear you mind from how cold the ice cream and the morning is and it helps make you go to sleep for some odd reason. Maybe just me... but it wouldn't hurt to try."



"Fine."

**At the ice cream shop...**

"So what would you like?"

"Umm... I want Cookies N' Cream..."

"Kay." He walks off to the counter to buy the ice cream while she sits quietly at the table near the window.

After he pays for the ice cream and hands it to Tomoyo, his cell phone rings.

"Hello? Oh Shiana!! What's wrong? What?! I'll be right over!!"

'Who's Shiana...? Maybe she could be the...'

"Sorry Tomoyo, but something has come up and I have to leave."

He ran so fast out of the ice cream parlor that she couldn't get to say goodbye.

She looked down at her ice cream, shook her head, and smiled slightly sadly. 'I guess it wasn't for the best, but I'll just have to wait and see.'

She began to eat her ice cream and watch the park scenery outside.

'Well he could have at least said goodbye...'

She took her time while she was out. She decided to go window shopping.

'Hmm maybe I should call Sakura...wait--NAH!! She's probably with Syaoran-kun having a blast... I should bother them...'

'I guess I'll just go window shopping on my own...'

She had a feeling that this won't be the last time this happened to her.

A Week Later...

Every time they were to meet up at someplace, she'd wait till the restaurant closes or outside the park till midnight and he still wouldn't come.

Every time that happened, she knew it was because Shiana called.



She was waiting at the park with no sweater on, just a cute blue long sleeve with a white skirt, on the swings.

It was dark and it began to get a little breezy and on the bridge of raining.

'Shiana!! Shiana!! SHIANA!! Gosh what does she want from him that he has to be there all the time for?'

'Oh gosh!! Am I jealous? No, of course not... I think...'

'Why do I wait anyways...?' What am I hoping for? He never comes anyway. If it only hurts me, why do I still wait for him?'

'Do I...love him?'

She looked up to the dark sky and let the tears mix with the rain. She began to feel dizzy and fell backwards.

Ryu came running to her, catching her right on time.

'Tomoyo-chan... why are you doing this to yourself...?'

Ryu brings Tomoyo to her house and takes care of her and leaves a note for her on her night stand.

'I knew he'd hurt her like this...but I didn't know it hurt her this bad...'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next chapter will be better and longer it's a growing process and ii have a fever right now so at least ii'm trying ;p

Please Review!!

Morita Miharu

Sorrry I got carried away with typing because I was laughing while I was typing ahahahahaa. I type with my mind sorry. :p

SanzoGirl

Ahahahaa Don't worry I'm trying to update as soon as I can!!

ForeverWithin

Thanks and yeah I'm gonna update AYE SAP!!



Thank you for the people who are reading my story!! :


	7. Chapter 5

Ahahaa sorry I haven't been updating.. ;p... ii've been whatchamacalliit... in a lazy tired and uninspired mood but now I'm back! Yess!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!! CLAMP does okay?

HERE YOU GOES-ES!!

Chapter 5

Tomoyo began opening her eyes a little but everything was still blurry. She had a killer headache and she felt so weak that she felt it was hard to breathe. She sat up and the folded face towel on her forehead dropped.

"Where am I?"

She began looking around seeing that she was in her bedroom.

"How the heck did I get here?"She said as she rubbed her forehead hoping that in any way that it will stop the pain.

She saw the note on the nightstand and began to read it.

_Tomoyo,_

_You shouldn't sit in the rain. See! Now you have a fever!! Well I saw you unconscious as I was walking home. I took you home just in case you were wondering. I know you can be stubborn but it'd be a good idea for you to take your medicine. I made you porridge last night and all you have to do is warm it up. Kay? I'll come to visit around 5 just to check up '__kay__? So see you soon._

_Ryu_

She sighed and just smiled. She was fortunate enough that a kidnapper or something got her instead. After all, she's really close with him now.

Around a little after five-ish o'clock...

The door bell rang and she answered the door. It was Ryu, of course.

"Oh Ryu. It was nice of you take care of me last night."She said as she let him in the door.

"No it was the least I could do."

"Thank you anyways."

"It was Eriol again wasn't it.."

Tomoyo looked down and soft eyes were beginning to whell up with tears. He went over to her and sat her down and hugged her.

"Tomoyo... you shouldn't let him hurt you like that..."

"He doesn't hurt me... I let his actions hurt me when they're not supposed to..."

"I know what'll put you in a good mood..."

"(Sniff sniff) Oh yeah... and what's that?"

"A song from when I was in Kindergarten that I used to sing to make my friends feel better... There's a silly dance with it too... but I'm only doing this to cheer you up so try not to laugh..."

She just nodded her head. He sighed and began singing.. and dancing... in English then in Korean

_A bear family of three, live in a house_

_Papa bear, Mama __bear__, Baby bear_

_Papa bear is fat_

_Mother bear is slender_

_Baby bear is too cute_

_They all do well_

_Gom__semariga __han__ jibe __isseo_

_Appa__ gom__ eomma__ gom __agi __gom_

_Appa __gom__ eun __ddoong ddoong__ hae_

_Eomma__ gom __eun __narsshin__ hae_

_Agi __gom__ eun __ai__gwiyeowo_

_Eusseuk __eusseuk __jarhanda_

Tomoyo just began roaring with laughter and going hysterical and coughing at the same time. He began to turn red. Tomoyo was tearing up with all the laughing. Ryu's redness begin to fade and when he saw Tomoyo's happy face he was looking at her in an awe.

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"No it's nothing. It's just been a while since you smiled like that..."

"Oh..."

"Well I'm gonna be off now because I have to finish up some documents concerning you're new store so yeah. Oh and Sakura and Syaoran know about you being sick but I just told them you got really cold last night. Ja ne."

She watched him walk off for a second and smiled. But then she just fixed herself up and went to bed.

That night...

The door bell rang and she rolled out of bed to answer it. 'Who could be coming here at 12 in the morning?!!'

She put on her slippers and began walking to the door. She opened it rubbing her eyes a bit. She looked up to see Eriol.

"I heard you were sick and I just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

She looked in his eyes with an unreadable expression and put on a super weak smile but it immediately faded. Her eyes turned slightly glassy. Her skin was a sick person like color and she looked like she was dead tired [me: well heck yeah she was tired. Tired of waiting for him all the time .

He began to worry why she's been acting so strangely lately and just as he was about to ask her why she hadn't asked him inside like she'd usually do, she interrupted him.

"Well I'm okay, so if that's it I'll be going back to sleep now..."

She slammed the door on him and didn't bother to look back or feel sorry.

'Why did he have to come...?'

She went back into bed wishing she hadn't seen him. She was trying her best to cover her head with the pillow. Seeing if it'll stop the thoughts from invading her brain. She just stood up and walked to her balcony to look up at the moon.

That night, Eriol couldn't sleep. He couldn't help thinking about her and worrying so much.

'Gosh. I've been an idiot lately. I've never came to the meetings we plan. I wonder if she actually waits. Well, of course she doesn't... right? Maybe that's why she got sick. She was probably waiting for me yesterday... but I shouldn't jump to conclusions.'

He just kept staring out his large glass window, practically the size of his ginormous wall, looking at the moon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well sorry for not updating sooner.. again.. anyways what'd ya think?

ForeverWithin

Thanking you for reading my story ; and calling it cute

Tomoyo-amethyst

Ahahahaa I know right... I don't like her either but ehh... Ryu is not that bad though... He's actually a good person just keep reading there might be a chance that you might not detest him ahahahahaa

Amytis-chan

Heehee you called my story really cute ahahaha thank you.

SnowCharms

I know I feel bad but it'll get better in a couple of chapters. Just have to wait a bit.


	8. Chapter 6

Wow I haven't updated iin foreeeeeeeevvvvvveeeeerrrrr!!

Sorry about that! I've been on a lazy streak... Wiinter vacatiion's been gettiing to my head ahahahahaa!

Anyways... Back to the story...

-- :D

It's been a month since Eriol had seen Tomoyo and its driving him berserk.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

'Gosh! What is it!! Just waiting for me to snap!' Eriol thought to himself harshly.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Coming!" He yelled on his way to the door and opened it all frustrated and what not.

It was Shiana. She looked terrified. This was the first time she ever saw him angry. He was always able to push it away or hold it in but WHOA.

Eriol saw her and calmed down to his original state.

"I'm sorry. Here you should come in." He said as he gestured her to come inside.

"Thank you." Shiana responded as she walked in.

They both went into his living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you here?"

"Eriol, I think the real question is... What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about...When I talk to you at our meet ups... you can't even pay attention anymore... Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"That's it! I just can't take it anymore!"

"I'm sorry... what happened?... I'm listening now."

"No Eriol... What happened to you?"

"It's just... she's driving me insane I don't know what to do... she won't let me DO anything about it."

"Oh... you never told me that you were talking to a girl... you usually tell me everything... why Eriol? Why are you trying to hide this from me?"

"No... I'm not with anyone... it's just a close friend of mine... she's mad at me all of a sudden... I've made so many mistakes and I regret everything I've ever did and I can't apologize... she won't even let me within a league of her she doesn't answer the door if I'm there and it's like I'm a ghost to her...ARGH! It's just so...RGH!"

"Who is she? Maybe I can talk to her..."

"Her name is Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidouji."

"You mean the one from Darling Fashions... the worldwide fashion genius."

"Yes. That Tomoyo."

"HER. How did you even get to meet her?!"

"We were assigned or more like 'hired' to construct her new store. Why? Is there anything wrong with her?"

"No. Nothing." She said without hesitation. "It would be an honor to meet her." 'I hate her. She's in my way of achieving the best worldwide fashion award. I'm so FRUSTRATED with her.'

"Are you sure? Well then... I'm sorry to cut this short but you have work right now and I have to get ready for work as well so BYE!" Eriol said as he lightly pushed her out the door and closed it.

Eriol looked back at the door and kept walking forward.

'That Tomoyo. She always tries to take everything from me. My dream and now my best friend. I'll make her see her faults.' Shiana thought to herself as she walked towards her car.

Meanwhile….

Tomoyo was on her way to the closest café near her house. _Café __Manific_.

She just sighed as she looked out the window. She was dressed in her own style of course but not as 'wow' factor as she usually does for she didn't want too many people to recognize her. She was sitting on a far seat right next to the window alone drinking a latte and trying to find something interesting to watch through the window.

She had cried so much that night he came. She had run out of tears to cry. She just wanted a nice calm day for the next day she had to go visit her workplace. She had worked on so many things for Sakura's Wedding that Sakura forced her to take a day off. Well actually took away all her wedding planner stuff and hid it.

She saw a little boy running to a little girl who had just fallen down and scraped her knee. He went to her and took ointment and a bandage out of his backpack. He took good care of her would and smiled at her. He tried his best to stop the little girl from crying again but instead he saw an ice cream stand and pointed to it, but the little girl didn't want any. The little boy was starting to give up but then he saw a woman giving out free white lilies. He went to get four lilies from the lady and he cut one short. The others he tied with the ribbon which the lady also gave him. We walked up to the little girl and put the cut lily in her hair and helped her up. He then gave the little girl the lilies wrapped in the ribbon. She smiled with the most adorable smile and held the boys hand as they walked in the direction of which Tomoyo knows. The park. The little boy and girl were trying to cross the street.

Tomoyo walked out of the café with her bag.

"Do you guys need help crossing the street?"

The kids looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Hai, neechan."

"Here take my hand."

The kids held her hand and they crossed the street together.

"So where are you kids headed?"

"To the park." The little boy answered.

"Do you want me to stay with you guys till you have to go home?"

"Oh would you please?" asked the little girl excitedly.

"I'd be honored. Let's go."

She pushed them on the swings and then she was going to take a picture of the both of them on the swings with the little boy's camera when she bumped into somebody.

"Oofh. Sorry…" Tomoyo said as she looked back. As she saw the person she ran into she backed off a little and looked to the little kids and smiled to them. She looked back at the person in front of her and smiled faintly.

"Am I that hard to even look at?" asks Eriol.

"Oh no. It's just."

"It's just what Tomoyo. You never tell me what's wrong anymore. I'm getting worried out of my mind."

"It's just its awkward talking to you because I haven't really been around you and… well to put it straight out… you're just a stranger to me now…"

"I'm sorry for not coming for the meetings we set up. I couldn't leave my best friend when she needs help."

"I understand… but it's just…"

"Neechan is everything alright?" the little girl asks.

"Hai."

"Oniichan, do you want to play with Neechan and us too?"

"I would be delighted."

Tomoyo hesitated but Eriol was already holding her hand and they were following the little kids to the sand box. They built forts and castles and all kinds of stuff. They played on the playground and played tag. They played hide n seek in the trees.

By the end of the day, Tomoyo smiled so much. She forgot everything that bothered her.

The little kids were on the bench eating ice cream as Tomoyo and Eriol were playing hide n seek form each other. They were getting really tired from all the running and they laid down on the grass.

"I missed you when you didn't want to talk to me."

"Same here."

"We should hang out more often."

"Yeah. Well anyways…"Tomoyo stood up and tagged Eriol. "You're IT!"

Tomoyo hid behind a tree and saw Eriol coming towards that area. She giggled and turned to run into somebody.

"Oof. Sorry."

Unknowingly she ran into Shiana. She hadn't met Shiana but she has heard of her.

"I'm sorry for running into you." Tomoyo said as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry I forgive you."

Eriol caught up to Tomoyo and tagged her and was laughing but immediately stopped when he saw Shiana.

"Oh Shiana. What brings you here?"

Tomoyo looked up immediately at Shiana and then at Eriol.

"WellIReallyShouldGetGoing. Ja!" She ran off towards the little kids before Eriol could stop her and handed a little paper with her name and number to the little kids and was off.

Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update when I get a chance. :D

_**Tomoyo-amethyst**_

Well I prefer Eriol too! Aha.

_**Ai **__**Haruka**_

Thank you I'll try to look for that when I'm not in a hurry to update ahahahaa. DUMB EXAMS.

_**Neyma**_

Thanks for the advice. I'll try to take my time in writing it when my exams are done. :c.

_**SnowCharms**_

Well it's not his fault because he can't just not help his best friend from childhood. Thanks for the review. Please keep reading though.

_**Amytis-chan**_

Ahahaa cute. Thanks for reading and supporting my story! ;D

_**XxAnnxX**_

I know. But she's a really confused girl I know some friends who were like that at my school and it sorta confused me but anyways thanks for reading my story :D


	9. Just so you guys know

Hey sorry iit's been taking me forever to update but ii've changed the chapter 3 and 4 just for you to know if you diidn't take the chance to read the summary part but yeah. I changed it so the story blends to well becuz I didn't like how it was before so yeah but I promise to update the new chapter soon iii even stamp on it thumb to thumb pinky cross promise :D.

The weirdo

Cheng


	10. ohhhhh dddddear!

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!

I have been busy and lost the will to finish this story buuuuuuuut... I am going to start another story. And the plot was inspired by a Chinese drama called The Prince Who Turns into a Frog. It's an AU fanfiction but im in the process of editing it and making changes to this new story. I don't know what I'll call it but I will post it up as soon as possible.

THANKS for all you reviewers!

I hope you can support the new story that I will start.


End file.
